


Twist of Fate

by Cajuzinhoinho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass slaping, Cat, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Porn with a lot of feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Character, a little bit, graphic displays of hornyness, no really martin is really horny through this entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: There was a hint of familiarity behind all of it, but reshaped, made into something completely new, turning pain into want and ressement into affection. It was still him, after all. Martín had loved him before, as a friend, and he wanted to love him now, completely, if given the chance.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Segundas Oportunidades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567121) by [oxiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa). 



> So, a while ago I mentioned in an ask that if i could write a sequel for a fic that wasn't mine, I would write a smut sequel for oxiosa's Segundas Oportunidades. She gave me her blessing and then somehow this happened.  
> If you havent read it... you probably wont get important parts of this. But hey, it's a pwp four times the word count of the original one, so it can't be that hard to follow. Though the only excuse you have for NOT reading her fic is if you dont speak any spanish or if you hate fun.  
> Also... this turned out way more emotional and affected than a sequel to that fic had the right to be, blame me i guess for always writing martin falling in love so damn quick. Someone give me (and him) some self control. I only notice I do that when I'm to late into the fic to change it, so just roll with it.
> 
> Ps: from now on I'm only marking dialogue with dashes (—) even for fics in english. Quotes are too ugly for porn

— So I was there, locked in the bathroom with three tropical birds- 

Martín emptied his drink and let out a laugh. Luciano continued telling the weird story of when he met his mother’s new boyfriend, and Martín was watching his lips as he spoke. He was paying attention to the story, a bit, but it was easy to be distracted by Luciano’s face in the dim light of the bar, and by his hand. His hand, that was holding Martín’s over the table for the past hour, and no one had said a thing about it.

Talking to Luciano was easier than ever. He was still as funny as always, full of absurd stories and smart comments to Martín’s absurd stories. As they drank and laughed, Martín noticed Luciano would steal a glance or two to his lips, which was better than what he himself was doing, which was stare drunkenly at his. He had kissed those same lips more times than he could count, but not a single time he had wished to do it, as he wished now.

— Come home with me. — he whispered without thinking. 

Luciano’s eyes widened for a second, but he smiled too.

— I have to wake up early tomorrow. I told you I live like five hours from your place. — he caressed Martín’s face. — I should get going, by the way. 

Martín should’ve seen it coming. Luciano hadn’t drunk anything but fruit juice since they left Miguel’s house, and had checked his phone not too long before. Still, Martín’s smile couldn’t help fading at that.

— I want to see you again. 

— Me too. — he ran his thumb on Martín’s cheek. — We’ll talk, right? I gave you my number.

— Yes! — he said a little too quickly. — We’ll talk, yes. 

Luciano nodded and got up.

— I’ll see you soon then. 

Martín nodded too.

— At least give me a kiss. — he asked, refusing to let go of Luciano’s hand.

Luciano did. He leaned in and let his lips touch Martín’s, for a long moment as the world disappeared. Martín opened his mouth, deepened it, tried to make it last longer. That night, magical as it was, felt too delicate to end. As if the moment Luciano pulled away, everything would be gone. Martín would wake up on his bed and Luciano would never have existed, and he’d still be the idiot who never apologized. 

But it didn’t. Luciano did pull away, eventually, and he was still smiling that beautiful new smile that had made Martín's face and chest burn for a whole night. Then he said goodbye, and his number was still on Martín’s phone when he woke up the next morning.

He waited until late in the afternoon to text something, though he had been aching to do it since the second he was awake. “I meant it. I want to see you again” was the first thing he said. It was good, he thought, bold and direct but sweet in his way. 

Luciano replied with a picture. “I’m here,” he said, after a selfie of him by a window, bathed in sunlight and looking even more beautiful than the night before. Martín still couldn’t quite process how well he looked, with those thick eyebrows he always refused to pluck, thicker now over the eyes that were the same, except that Martín couldn’t stop looking at them, and his round face sharper than before and his hair short and messy, and those lips Martín couldn’t stop thinking about.

Martín sent a picture too, in the mirror, soon after he left the gym. He thought Luciano would appreciate his reddened face. “Come see me.” He sent. He was wondering if he was being too insistent when Luciano’s reply popped on the screen. “I’m busy this week.” Martín pouted. That sure sounded like an excuse. Then, another message from Luciano. “Are you free this weekend? Like, the whole weekend?” 

Martín’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes. The whole weekend after Friday afternoon.” He typed and immediately canceled a visit to his cousins’ house on Sunday. 

“Since my place is pretty far… How do you feel about spending the weekend here? We can go out on Saturday in the city or something” then, another one, “I understand if it’s too much though. I mean, we haven’t seen each other in so long lol” and Martín replied, immediately, “I’ll be there. Just text me the address.” 

Luciano did. After that, they talked about other things, silly things, shared a few pictures, small stories. Luciano sent a picture of his cat, Sofía, a very chubby stray with big owl eyes, and Martín said she was adorable, just not as much as her owner, and Luciano replied with “kkkkk”. 

They continued to talk until they fell asleep, and Martín sent him a good morning as soon as he woke up the next day. He checked his phone every twenty seconds, and the only thing more painful than waiting for Luciano’s next message was waiting for Friday to come on that endless week. 

The five hours of driving through dull landscapes in heavy traffic couldn’t ruin his mood when it finally came. He had a small bag packed on the passenger’s seat, a podcast playing on the radio, and a warm aching in his heart.

He still couldn’t believe this whole situation. 

Though thinking now he could’ve seen that coming, maybe if he had paid more attention to Luciano when they were teenagers, instead of only in his own problems. Martín had spent so much time back then trying to force himself to love that person by his side when that seemed completely impossible, so desperate to turn himself into something he was not, that he ended up blind to what was going on around him. The signs had been there. And to think how teenage Martín would react to that at the time… Maybe he would’ve been an idiot about it, like he had been with himself. But maybe he’d come out the next beat and they’d stay together, stayed friends at least; maybe they could have been married at this point.There was this whole future of could-have-beens in front of him now, and he played it in his head again and again as the road came and went in front of his eyes.

Finally, he arrived. He went up to the 13th floor and tried to make sure he looked cool and chill and not like he had been thinking about marrying Luciano for the past four hours. 

It wasn’t necessary. The second he opened the door, he forgot everything. Luciano looked good, amazing even, in a black T-shirt too baggy for him, baggy pants, messy hair and that perfect smile that Martín couldn’t get tired of.

— I’m glad you came! — he greeted Martín with a hug, and for a second there was that awkward moment when neither knew if they should lean for a hello kiss or not.

— Of course. I told you I had to see you again.

Luciano looked charmed enough by that. He took Martín’s bag and showed him the guest room, and Martín made an effort not to look too disappointed. It would be too much for either to assume they’d already sleep on the same bed, even if both - or at least Martín - intended to make that happen anyway. 

— Can I take a shower? I came straight from work.

— Sure. I’m making dinner for us but should still take 15 minutes or so. — He walked Martín to the bathroom and left again for the kitchen, and Martín watched him go before getting in.

Everything in that small apartment smelled like Luciano, a mix of nostalgia and novelty. He showered quickly, with the shampoo that smelled like his hair and the soap that smelled like his skin, just thinking of getting back to it. Some layers of the scent were new, others just hadn’t changed, and those were his least favorites. It brought him no joy now to think of the moments he was the most surrounded by them, like whenever he had terrible, uncomfortable, mechanical sex with his ex-girlfriend, trying to pretend he was enjoying it. Even as a teenager that had been no fun at all, and coming to think of it, it probably wasn’t for Luciano either. Hell, though he was always looking at Martín with such love and devotion, the whole thing was probably worse for him than it had been for Martín. Or not. He had no idea.

He had to wonder how it would be now, too, now that Luciano didn’t love him but Martín actually wanted him. 

He got out of the shower to the smell of a freshly cooked meal. He dressed up quickly and went to meet Luciano in the kitchen, where he hummed a low tune as he got plates and silverware for them. 

— I brought wine. — Martín said to announce his presence.

— Awesome. I mean, you didn't have to, but thanks. I made milanesa napolitana, I remember it was one of your favorites. Unless you became a vegan in the past ten years, in that case we have a problem.

— Christ no. Not a vegan. — Martín shook his head, taking in the delicious smell of the meat and the cheese and all of it. — So you cook now?

— Better than you I bet. — he joked, reaching for two wine glasses on a shelf that was too high for him. 

Martín thought he’d go there and help him, but Luciano managed to reach it the second later, so Martín just grabbed his bag and took the bottle he had handpicked for this peculiar first date.

They sat across from each other with their wine and food, toasted for nothing specific, and for a moment the whole thing felt so natural and easy, like something they might have done a thousand times before. Martín had to look away for a second, to be frustrated with himself for feeling so warm already, so soon.

— This is very good… — Martín complimented after the first bite, half covering his mouth with his hand. — Not as good as mine, sure, but very good.

Luciano rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine.

— You’ll cook tomorrow then. My favorite dinner.

— Deal. And what do I get if mine is better?

— No dessert if it’s not. 

— Do I have to make dessert too?

— Of course!

They laughed together, and Martín felt his whole body bubbling in warmth. He couldn’t take his eyes from Luciano’s face.

— Do you even remember? — Luciano said after a while, softer than before. — My favorite dinner?

— Of course I do.

— What is it then?

— You’ll see it tomorrow, won’t you?

Luciano raised an eyebrow, snickered and went back to his food. 

Martín drank some more of his wine. He could feel Luciano’s feet almost brushing against his under the table. It seemed completely accidental, but Martín wanted nothing more than to hold his hand over the table or kiss the tomato sauce on the corner of his lips. So Martín made that touch more intentional, tracing his toe up Luciano’s ankle, raising his baggy pants slightly. They were both barefoot, warm skin against skin, but Luciano didn’t show a single reaction to it, with the exception of a tiny smirk that could be for anything else. His face remained blank even as he pressed his heel against Martín’s calf, and the sole of the other foot ran up the front of his leg. Martín continued eating, and talking about completely unrelated and simple things, but he knew there was nothing he could do to hide the bright red he knew he had all over his face.

Then Luciano pulled away. He was still smiling, proud and teasing, depriving Martín of any other touch until the dinner was finished. He got up, took the plates and glasses to the sink, and Martín helped him clean the kitchen and wash the dishes.

— Do you want to watch a movie? — he offered, putting away the last clean fork. — Or we can do something else, I don’t know. It’s a little late, but there might be some places open if you feel like going out.

— A movie is fine. — Martín replied, though he would honestly prefer something else. Staring at Luciano’s eyes looked way more fun than movies. 

He followed Luciano to his room, where the only tv in the apartment was. He had a bed large enough for the two to sit with more distance than Martín would’ve liked. Luciano was browsing the options to watch when Martín decided he had had enough of it. 

He started playing with his hair, moving his face closer. Luciano kept his eyes on the tv, with a hint of a little evil smirk on his lips.

— We can watch that later… — he spoke softly, undoing Luciano’s curls around his fingers.

— You said you wanted… — Luciano raised an eyebrow, turning his face to look only slightly at him.

— Later… Kiss m-

He did, before Martín could even finish the sentence. Luciano took his face in both hands and pressed his lips against Martín’s, a bit roughly even. Martín was breathless from surprise immediately, but let himself be kissed until he had no choice but to stop, and that was for a second only, because Luciano pulled him in again.

Martín wrapped both arms around his shoulders and threw his head back a little to give him more space, welcoming Luciano's tongue that swept over lips then pushed into his mouth. He hadn't kissed like that in a while, and Luciano was a great kisser on top of it, and it would be a shame to watch any movie instead of having that. There was little he would trade for Luciano’s hair on his fingers, his hands around his back, the perfect fit of their faces, the warmth they shared together.  There was a hint of familiarity behind all of it, but reshaped, made into something completely new, turning pain into want and resentment into affection. It was still him, after all. He had loved him before, as a friend, and he wanted to love him now, completely, if given the chance.

Martín felt his whole body sink against the mattress, his hair tossed messily on the pillow. He smiled against Luciano’s lips, and continued to kiss him, pulling him even closer, until there was no space between them, face to face and chest to chest. Luciano’s body felt so small but strong over him, nicely built muscles and inviting skin under the baggy t-shirt crumpling between them. Martín let one hand slide down his torso and settle under his clothes on the small of his back, as the other curled around his shoulder. Luciano had his hands on him too, one over his side, raising his shirt and tracing the muscles, one soothing at his neck . Martín felt hot and red all over, just from being kissed with such sweetness and passion.

— Like this? — Luciano pulled off, just lightly, still breathing close to his face and good god he was smiling.

Martín was breathless, but he knew he was smiling too. He just couldn't help it, not when Luciano was looking at him like this - and Martín was sure a mess, with crumpled clothes and disheveled hair, cheeks burning and lips swollen. Luciano was the same, though his hair only looked more charming like this. 

— Do it again. — he said, still grinning from ear to ear.

Luciano kissed his cheek, and Martín could feel his smile on his skin now, and it felt so affectionate it made him warm in yet another way. Then Luciano kissed the corner of his lips, and nuzzled against his face a little more before covering his mouth with his again. They were kissing again, hot and passionate as if they never stopped, and Martín could get used to that, so easily. 

His whole body was aching with anticipation and want, melting under Luciano’s kiss, his arousal soaring with no attempt to avoid it as their chest and hips found a rhythm of their own. Martín raised his body to look for more friction as Luciano's hand explored under his shirt, and it was all so needy and good it made him dizzy. It didn't take long for that kiss to start looking a whole lot like humping, his half-hard cock pressed against Luciano’s thigh under the two layers of jeans. It felt good, really, and it would take effort to stop and he didn't want to, but he also wanted so much more. He thought about saying it, but that would involve halting his hips and breaking the kiss, and he was enjoying Luciano's tongue in his mouth too much to be this strong.

Luciano was the one to break the kiss. He left another kiss on the corner of lips before pulling away, supporting himself on both hands on the mattress, his eyes going up and down Martín's body in delicious admiration as their breaths struggled to calm down.

He switched his bodyweight to one elbow so that one hand could slide down Martín’s body from his shoulder to stomach, partly exposed by the mess that was his clothes. It stopped at his waistband, then proceeded, over it, slowly and tentatively.

— Is this ok? — he whispered, his beautiful black eyes heavy with unsureness, and Martín wanted to laugh, really, because-

— God, yes. More than ok. — he didn't laugh, but he was smiling a bit too fondly, and even biting his lips did nothing to stop it. — What? Don’t tell me you want me to ask for it.

Luciano chuckled but said nothing. He kissed him again before he went further. He palmed Martín’s erection over the fabric, slowly, feeling the shape of it and most of all - teasing. Like when their feet touched under the table, and Luciano offered just enough to make Martín interested, he now seemed perfectly content with fondling over him very lightly over his thigh and running his fingers up and down without fully taking him in his hand. And Martín couldn’t even complain, because he was kissing him, completing the teasing with his tongue on his and it was so unfair.

Eventually, Luciano took pity on him and moved to unbutton and unzip his pants, a little clumsily because he refused to break the kiss to see what he was doing, and Martín had no complaints about that. He accidentally disturbed the kiss only to moan on Luciano’s mouth, because now he was stroking him, and Martín had no intention to keep any sound to himself. On the contrary, anything that incentivized Luciano to keep doing more of that was welcomed. Martín held him closer, locking his arms behind his neck, and thrusted his hips to meet his hand. Luciano let a muffled laugh against the kiss.

— Eager, are we? — he purred, kissing Martín’s Adam apple.

— You can bet I am. — he puffed, demandingly. — And you’re a tease.

— I’m just playing with you. — he smiled against his skin and kept kissing his neck, as his hand forced the pace of his touches to remain always slow and gentle. — I think I’ve earned that.

Martín couldn’t argue with that. Not when he agreed, somehow, that both had earned to take it slowly, that both had been robbed of each other all this time because of… ironic fate, maybe. He was robbed of that warmth he felt now when Luciano looked at him, the warmth of wanting him more than anyone in the world.

— Fuck me. Or… Whatever you like. Whatever you want, just- — Martín stumbled with the words, and he never did that, but Luciano’s touches were making him lightheaded and dumb and he couldn’t care less. — Just do it. Something.

— Something? — Luciano kissed his chin, then his jaw, then his neck again, letting his fingers pick the pace a little more, enough to get Martín moaning and dizzy. — What do you like?

Martín tried to get the words together in his head before they just started flowing with no filter and no sense, but Luciano really wasn’t making it easier for him. And he was all giggly about that in between the kisses, because he was just that evil.

— Anything. Everything. I’m new to this but I’m all yours so- Just fuck me, or I swear I’ll-

Luciano seemed a little surprised by his enthusiasm, though he kept kissing Martín as he rambled. Then, he let go of his erection, to Martín’s dismay, held his face with both hands and kissed Martín on the lips quickly but firmly, enough to make his lips puffy when he pulled off. 

— All mine? I like that.

And with a big affectionate beam on his face, Luciano got up.

He walked to the corner of his room, to his closet. Martín was confused to say the least, immediately missing Luciano’s body on his. But Luciano did take his shirt off on his way, so there was definitely a silver lining. Martín couldn't quite see what he was searching for, but he at least got to stare at his naked back while he did it.

— What are you doing? Come back. — he pouted.

— What kind of dick do you like?

Martín took a moment to process.

— What?

— What kind of dick do you like?

— Yeah I heard it but-

— You want me to fuck you, don’t you? 

— Yes, that’s what I said. — he blew a strand of hair from his face, already impatient at the fact that Luciano was a good three meters away. — And what you are  _ not _ doing standing on the other side of the room.

Luciano giggled, almost amused at Martín’s tone that bordered on spoiled.

— Just tell me what you like. Long, thick, comfortable, blue…

— I like dick. — he huffed, then immediately regretted it. — I mean- Not just- I’m also- I like you…

The last part came out lower, almost unsure and a little apologetic, and for a moment he thought he had blown it all up, but Luciano smiled it off and walked to him with a box on his hands.

— Just choose how you like it. There’s not that many options but hey, there’s some variety.

It was a box of dildos. Five, maybe, though Martín didn’t bother counting. Some were bigger than others. One looked awkwardly trying to be realistic - with veins and the shape and whatnot - others were colorful and translucent and had unique textures. 

Then it hit him what Luciano was asking, and what he was offering and what they were going to do and it was- a lot, because Martín thought they couldn’t and now he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else.

— But if that’s not your thing we can-

— No, no, no. — Martín interrupted, raising his eyes. — Definitely my thing. I’m just- What would you choose for me?

Luciano thought for a second, then took one of the toys in his hand, not the biggest one but definitely bigger than many men. It also had ribs down the entire length, making it kind of funny looking.

— This one. It matches your eyes.

Because it was shiny teal. This time, Martín had to laugh.

— A dildo that matches my eye?! — he covered his face in his arm to hide the tears because he couldn't stop himself. — What the fuck? 

Luciano was laughing too because of him, until he pulled Martín’s hands away and half stopped the laughing with a kiss on his breathless lips. 

— You have really pretty eyes. — he winked, and Martín was about to laugh again if it wasn’t for a second kiss, and a firm hand on the back of his neck pulling him close to that messy giggly kiss. — I mean it. Now, choose one and-

— The one that matches my eyes, of course! I can’t skip this opportunity! 

— Okay, okay… — now Luciano was the one struggling to stop laughing. — Just give me a second.

He kissed Martín on the forehead and left the room. 

Laughter faded and Martín threw himself against the mattress, fluffing the pillow as he waited. It smelled like Luciano too, of course, everything there did, and hugging it made him feel warm and cozy even if Luciano wasn’t there. He touched himself, a little, though only as slowly and teasingly as Luciano had done, but he stopped before he could get too much into it. He had asked for more than that and Luciano had other plans for the night.

After that he mostly just… laid there with the pillow, looking around. Luciano’s room was pretty far from minimalistic, clean, but crowded. He remembered him being messy as a child and then as a teen, though Martín wasn't much better. Maybe Luciano hid the mess under the bed so he wouldn't see it, and he smiled at the idea. The walls had some portraits, in which Martín could make out from the bed what was probably his mother, and his little cousins on another one. He still had his old acoustic guitar, left under the TV, with the same faded stickers, and some random small pieces of decoration that matched with nothing else. There was a weird painting of some antique beach houses, a picture of the Virgin Mary that looked at least forty years old, and a cross over the bed. There was also a plant hanging from the ceiling, and it overall looked like an old catholic lady’s room, except for the smell. That said, there was something warm and welcoming about it, and it was easy to see Luciano in every corner.

Luciano was back a few minutes later, though for Martín it felt like much more. He had taken off his pants too, and left them on the top of a pile of clothes over a chair. He was wearing only what looked like a black jockstrap with the teal dildo attached on the front. It was almost a funny sight, if Luciano wasn't so handsome to the point of competing for attention with a translucent, textured blue dildo. It looked even nice on him, after a few seconds. Martín could definitely get used to that.

— You took too long… — Martín complained, smiling. — Come here.

— I’m going, I’m going. — he snickered, reaching for a quick kiss. — You are so impatient.

— You better learn to keep up then. — he parted his lips under it and closed his eyes.

He tried to deepen it, but Luciano took a step back.

— Let’s get you out of these clothes first, shall we?

Martín agreed, and though he probably should have done that already while he waited, he wasn't exactly sad that he didn't. The idea of Luciano undressing him was much more appealing, afterall.

He nuzzled on Martín’s hair as he started working on the buttons of his shirt, and Martín enjoyed the proximity by curling his arms behind Luciano's back and looking up to him, so that Luciano would take the kisses to his forehead and nose. Luciano had to push away slightly to finish with the last buttons, then his hands were drawing lines on Martín’s chest and he looked so smug about it, Martín wanted to pull him down back to his lips right then and there. But his body kept reacting well to the touches, a shiver running down his spine when Luciano’s fingers rubbed his nipples and the muscles on his stomach. He looked up again, inviting, asking for more, more of that, more of kisses, but then Luciano kneeled on the bed and moved his hands to his waistband instead.

So Martín raised his legs to help him with that, keeping still as Luciano pulled his opened jeans down his thighs. He stopped at his knees, then moved back to do the same with the white underwear, after rubbing a few circles into Martín’s hips. He pulled the pants along with the underwear all the way down, even took out his feet one after the other, and left the clothes on the floor.

Martín took advantage of the position to playfully nudge his toe on Luciano’s cheek, which made him laugh as it was supposed to, but also made him hold his foot and kiss the sole, which kind of worked as a revenge because it tickled and Martín had to hold back from laughing too. But that soon turned into something else when Luciano moved to kiss his toes, then his ankle, up to his calf, moving closer as he traced a path up Martín’s leg, to his knee, then his inner thigh, all open mouthed and wet and so dedicated to every part of his skin until he was kissing his face again. 

And it would be so easy, the easiest thing in the world, to continue like this, to feel their tongues together and rub his arousal against the warmth of Luciano’s body until there was nothing else, if not for his own desires furiously demanding more. Thankfully Luciano seemed more aware of them then Martín himself, always pulling away before Martín got completely lost in it.

— Turn around. — he whispered.

Luciano kissed his forehead one last time before moving to give Martín space to change position. He rolled onto his stomach as Luciano reached for the drawer on the bedside table, and Martín buried his face on the pillow to hide his smile and his burning cheeks. If Luciano could really see all that he did to him, his ego would never be the same, and Martín was the only one allowed to be that full of himself.

Because of that, he didn't see it coming when Luciano first ran his palm on the curve of Martín’s ass. He squeezed it gently, then playfully slapped it.

— Do I have a pretty ass too? — Martín murmured, a little bothered by it, but not in a bad way.

— Of course. Lovely. — Luciano teased, pinching the soft flesh over the muscles. — Trust me, I’m an expert.

Martín scoffed.

— Does it match my eyes too?

Luciano leaned down to kiss the back of Martín’s neck.

— Everything about you matches, baby.

And it was supposed to be a joke, and his answer was too cheesy to work, yet Martín very much felt the praise and had to drop back to the pillow before Luciano noticed that it did. 

— You like it? — but the bastard did notice, of course. — You like when I call you baby?

— I like when you get the fuck on with it… — he whined, and he noticed he had almost forgotten how much the two used to bicker and banter and both at the same time.

— Whatever you want, baby. Prince. Sweetheart.

— You are an idiot, has anyone told you that?

— You did. — he slapped his ass lightly again. — That’s why you like me. You like anything that reminds you of yourself.

— Of course. I am cute and sexy, something you don’t seem to notice considering you-  _ ow! _

The words got stuck on his throat the moment Luciano slapped his ass once more, but this time hard enough to make it pink. Now Martín was too turned on to remember what he was saying. Great. And Luciano was smiling like an idiot, because Martín had raised his hips at that without even thinking.

At least that got Luciano back to doing what he was supposed to be doing, opening the lube and covering his fingers and dildo with it. He left the little bottle on the bed and reached with his dry hand Martín’s cock, pumping it slowly a few times until he could guarantee Martín was fully immersed in the moment. Luciano kissed his shoulder before finally spreading Martín’s buttcheeks gentily apart to access his entrance and push a finger inside.

Martín hummed pleasantly as Luciano moved it inside him, circling his finger to ease the resistance from his body. Martín felt relaxed enough, if not for his heart racing on his chest for the whole night, so it didn’t take long - thank god - for Luciano to move to a second finger, coating Martín with the lube and playing with him in the process. He twisted his fingers carefully but confidently, stretching him at moments and thrusting at others. He found Martín’s spot quickly, and Martín made that obvious when he let out a blissful cry as a result. So Luciano kept giving it proper attention, crooking his fingers to that direction as his other hand fondled over his ass and lower back mindlessly. Luciano was  _ good  _ at this, Martín managed to think at some point, though most of his mind was disconnected approval and pleasure.

— You do this a lot? — he asked, without even noticing.

— Uh? Why? — Luciano froze his fingers in place. — Is this bad?

— No, no- You’re very good at this…

— Oh… — Luciano sounded a bit shy now, though he kept moving his fingers again like it didn't affect Martín the way it did. — I don’t know… I guess I do? I mean, one night stands are fine and all, but when I get to know someone is better... We get to try the other toys and different things… — he started rambling, and it was hard for Martín to pay attention to him while he kept fingering him so well, but he was trying. — I mean, not that this is not a one night thing, i mean- it’s ok if it is-

— What are you talking about? — Martín groaned, confused, muffled against the pillow.

— I mean, we’ve tried before and it… didn't work so- i understand if you- if this just tonight and you never want it again or-

Martín remembered that. When Luciano got on one of these anxious trains of thoughts, pulling conclusions out of thin air, and it was absurd that he could even say - even suggest - such a thing, and it felt ridiculous when Martín was on all fours like that, but even more so when his heart ached the way it did. It got tighter, burning as if it wanted to cry in his chest, and Martín couldn't do anything else at that moment but push Luciano's hand away, so he could turn around to throw his arms behind his neck and kiss him with no intention of letting go.

Luciano was caught surprised at that, but he held Martín with both arms and accepted the kiss, keeping him close.

— I… wasn't finished… — Luciano gasped, and Martín didn't know if he was talking about his little speech or the whole fingering process.

— It’s more than enough. — he pulled Luciano down again and decided he’d never stop kissing him.

He kept his hands locked on Luciano's nape, bringing him back to the kiss at every second he tried to get away. 

— No way I can have this just tonight. — Martín whispered in his ear, hugging him like his life depended on it. — I want to love you.

It was not… quite a confession, but it was more true. He wanted, and for the first time there was nothing in their way, and he wouldn't let that opportunity get away. Not a chance.

— I… would like that…

— We have time… — Martín buried his face on Luciano’s shoulder. — Come on… — he laughed quietly. — You didn't even have me yet and you’re already thinking I’m leaving…

Maybe it was his fault for leaving like he did. The goodbye he should’ve said loomed heavy over them, but Martin didn’t want to think about those times anymore.

— I don’t want to pressure you… Just because-

— You’re not… I’m right here, you know?

He let Luciano go this time, and now he could look at his eyes and there was no doubt he’d want to stay with them for much longer.

— Yes, of course- I- should just get on with it, huh? — he chuckled, a bit awkwardly.

— Yes, yes. — he smiled, moving his body under Luciano. — Please...

So he was actually asking for it now. He had it bad.

Luciano kissed him once more, which was always welcomed, and Martín could feel the tension melt with it, leaving the bed where it never should have been. Then he moved his hands to guide his thighs, and Martín spread his legs for him. Luciano held one of them over his shoulder as he positioned himself to slowly push inside.

Martín let out a low hiss at first, and maybe it would’ve been a good idea to let Luciano finger him a little more, because his body still resisted the intrusion a little. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his fingertips on Luciano’s back, feeling the girth and the unusual texture of the dildo stretch him little by little. Luciano went in with no rush, giving Martín time to get used to the sensation, and stopped in place halfway to wait for him.

Martín fluttered his eyes open and tried to look at Luciano, who was looking back at him, so hungry and so sweet, and that made him feel smug and content, because he didn't want him any other way. Luciano smiled at that, touching Martín’s face softly without moving. Martín kissed his thumb when it brushed his lips, though he was sweaty and breathless, even more so when Luciano ran his hand down his neck and chest, stopping to tease one nipple to distract him from the discomfort. Then, as his muscles relaxed and lowered their resistance, Luciano kissed his thigh over his shoulder, nuzzling the skin with his nose and lips.

— You’re ok? — he asked, very softly.

Martín nodded, caressing his back where he had scratched.

— Ok… Just let me know if it’s too much…

Luciano pulled out, making Martín moan as the same ribs forced their way out, his rim stretching and closing around each of them. The second time Luciano pushed in, he went a little faster and much deeper, until his hips were pressed against his ass and oh god, he was all in. The dildo was thicker on the bottom, and Martín clenched his muscles around it to feel every tiny ridge against his walls, but at that very moment Luciano decided to pull out again, much slower. When he plunged back in, he ran it straight into his prostate, and it was so right Martín could do nothing but hold on to him and gasp.

— Right there? — Luciano whispered in his ear, but it was clear by his tone that he knew the answer. Still, Martín nodded, a little desperately, with his face burning as he clinged on Luciano and tried to push his body against him.

But Luciano had a hand firm on his hip, forcing Martín still so that he was the only one in control of their pace. Then he was pounding again, and Martín couldn't possibly tell if he wanted it harder or slower, or maybe that was just perfect. Luciano had learned quickly how to hit the right spot constantly, stimulating it with the ridges as he pulled out to hit it right back when he thrusted. His movements were cleaner and more precise than any man Martín had been with before, though he could still hear in Luciano’s grunts and groans how much having Matin like that affected him, too.

Luciano settled into a rhythim, and at this point Martín was sure it was just perfect, because he felt his pleasure building up much faster than he had anticipated. His nails on Luciano's back was the only release he had as Luciano fucked so nicely into him, messily kissing every part of his skin at reach. Biting, even, his neck and his shoulder and around his nipple and the pain was so welcomed because it made Martín feel claimed and wanted and so right in his arms, so he tossed his head back to bare his throat and let Luciano do as he wished.

The wet sounds and Martín’s moans and Luciano’s sweet nothings mixed and tangled in the air, the heat of their bodies molding around each other into one, and Martín couldn’t help but smile between whimpers, dumb and breathless and dizzy and overcome when Luciano pushed inside him, when Luciano hit all the right spots. He let go, with some disappointment, one of his hands from his back, to reach for himself as the only thing clear in his mind was that he wouldn't last long. Luciano was kissing open mouthed and wet at his neck, sloppily as his hips kept thrusting so perfectly, overwhelming Martín with sensations, the ridges, the grith, Luciano, the warmth, Luciano, making love to him.

His cock was oversensitive, dripping on his leg, and Martín knew he could come without even touching it because it already felt too much and too good, still he took it in his hand. Luciano bucked his whole body forward, pushing the dildo impossibly deep, forcing Martín’s leg to bend all the way, and Martín moaned openly but Luciano covered his mouth with his, invading the gape with his tongue and kissing Martín through his orgasm. The second Martín was coming, he pulled out the dildo ever-so-slowly, riding it out, making him enjoy every ridge stretching him one last time until he was done, until the white stars in his vision faded and the waves that crashed on his body receded.

When he opened his eyes, Luciano had already stopped. He had propped himself up his forearms, and was brushing softly Martín’s sweaty hair out of his face. His calm, satisfied smile was reassuring and sweet, welcoming Martín back before kissing his cheek once and his forehead twice.

— Everything alright? — he asked, in an overzealous whisper. Martín simply hummed, smiling lazyly and closing his eyes again.

Luciano kissed his lips one more time, though Martín didn't do much to kiss him back except opening his mouth and welcoming it, but it was a sweet kiss, the kind that made his heart ache. Then he got up, and Martín watched him take off the jockstrap and slip back into his pants, then disappeared to reappear with a towel to clear off their bodies the sweat and Martín’s cum. He went away one last time, returned with two glasses of cold water and sat on the edge of the bed.

— Tired? — he reached to caress Martín’s hair again. 

Martín only hummed once more, but he trusted his smile was showing his delight. That was how it was supposed to have felt like, he thought back to his adolescence. Or maybe it wouldn’t be, because teenagers are dumb anyway, maybe the way that it was was exactly how it was supposed to be. 

He only dignified himself to move to drink the water and to curl around Luciano’s body when he sat back on the bed, leaning against the headframe. Martín rested his head on his chest, tracing invisible lines with his fingers down his torso. Luciano put one arm around him and moved him closer to kiss the crown of his head, and his other hand reached for the remote to go back at browsing for those stupid movies. Martín had nothing to complain about this time, he buried his face on the warmth of Luciano’s chest and smiled.

— Is it still friday? — he asked, softly jokingly.

— Yes? — Luciano chuckled. — It’s like… 9 p.m.?

— Good. — Martín purred against his skin. — Just want to make sure we still have the whole weekend. We still have to try all your other toys.

Luciano let out a low, warm laugh.

— Is that what is on your mind?

— Of course. You told me you like to get to know your lover’s preferences.

— I never said “lover”. — he teased, taking Martín’s chin between his thumb and finger to softly kiss him, tugging at his reddened lower lip with his teeth. — But I like that.

— You’re welcome then. 

Luciano rolled his eyes, but brought Martín to cuddle even closer by his shoulder.

— Don’t forget lunch tomorrow is on you.

— It will blow your mind, you’ll see.

Something made the bed sink a little. When Martín turned his head, a white and gray fur ball with yellow shiny eyes appeared, smelling his feet. Then it walked slowly with its tiny paws to Luciano’s direction and settled on his lap, forcing Martín to back out a little.

— Hey! — he reprehended the cat.

— Oh, is she jealous? Is she? — Luciano started babytalking to the cat and scratching behind her ears. — Is my baby girl jealous that daddy got a new friend?

Martín scoffed, untangling himself from Luciano to sit back, officially banned from his place.

— Don’t call yourself _daddy_ … — he mocked, saying the last word in the same tone as Luciano had done.

— You’re just jealous that I’m not your daddy. 

— Yeah sure. — he snorted, reaching for her little head. — So this is the famous...

— Sofia, yes.

— Thought we would never meet. Will I have to move to the guest room now? 

— Don't be like that, I’ll scratch behind your ear later too if you want. And no, she doesn’t sleep on the bed.

— Where does she sleep?

— On my butt.

— Well I don’t like that either. — he looked pointedly at Sofia. — Listen, for now on you have to learn how to share.

— You’re the one who doesn’t want to share…

— You’re damn right I don’t. — he found a way to snuggle back on Luciano, although awkwardly because of the cat. Luciano just chuckled and moved one hand to pet his face, mimicking playfully what he was doing to Sofia.

He didn't have to move to the guest room, Luciano did put on a movie in the end, but Martín mostly watched his face until falling asleep. Of all ironic twists his life could’ve had, this was the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is it. I'm writting a lot of smut these days, and this is the tamest one and also the one closest to having a plot.  
> Comment and I might consider posting more smut  
> Also comment because i like validation and attention


End file.
